Viktor
Viktor, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW. O Início Viktor teve seu Debut no ECW #17 em uma 10 Man Debuting Battle Royal, onde quando apenas restavam 3 no ringue, as luzes se apagam e ao retornar é possível ver alguem escondido pelo capuz no centro do ringue... ele tirar o capuz e... é Jan McIntyre... Jan elimina 2 dos wrestlers (Sharada e Viktor) e faz com que Chris Sabin vença... ou seja, Viktor não saiu vitorioso de seu Debut, mas fez uma grande aparição No ECW #18, Viktor enfrentou o 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship, Blaze, em uma Single Match, onde ao final da Match, Blaze perdeu a cabeça e atacou o Referee... Blaze perdeu por DQ e então foi declarado que no ECW #19, o 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship que Blaze havia ganho, estaria em jogo em uma No DQ Match contra Viktor novamente, onde dessa vez, Blaze conseguiu uma limpa e clara vitória No Main Event do One Night Stand, em uma Lumberjack Match, Viktor foi derrotado por Migui pelo 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship e para piorar a situação de Viktor, após a Match, os Lumberjacks invadem o ringue e lhe atacam... o PPV se encerra com Viktor sendo atendido pelos medicos Viktor ficou de fora do ECW #20 devido os ataques sofridos dos Lumberjacks no One Night Stand, mas no ECW #21 já chegou à lutar, onde foi derrotado por Emerson Lesnar e no ECW #22 ele e Jan McIntyre perderam para Migui em uma Triple Threat Match Na Openning Match da ECW #23, Viktor lutou em uma Battle Royal envolvendo 13 wrestlers, mas não saiu vitorioso... Vikings of Darkness No Velocity #5, Migui e Viktor derrotaram 2 Wrestlers Locais, The Pitbulls... após isso, Migui anuncia que sairia da EWF e ainda vai cumprimentar seu antigo rival, Viktor, mas então Viktor lhe acerta um chute no estômago e lhe faz o Tiger Powerbomb... Viktor ainda fala: "WE WILL RISE!!!", após isso, Blaze entra e é anunciado que Blaze e Viktor são a mais nova Tag da ECW, "Vikings of Darkness", Blaze então levanta Migui e lhe faz seu Hangar 77 e o show se encerra com Blaze e Viktor rindo de Migui caído... Cerca de 35 minutos após Master conquistar o Hardcore Title pela 9° vez, ele estava dando uma entrevista no Backstage do Destination X, quando é atacado por Viktor e Blaze, "Vikings of Darkness", e então Viktor se aproveita da Regra 24/7 para se tornar o New Hardcore Champion, seu 1° Title na EWF! No ECW #24, houve para ser decidido quem seriam os 1°s ECW Tag Team Champions uma 3 Way Tag Team Match: The Money Age (Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett) VS Vikings of Darkness (Viktor e Blaze) VS Broskis in the Party (Zack Ryder e Jhonata Rose)... grande Match de onde Vikings of Darkness saíram com a vitória e com os ECW Tag Team Championships... no dia seguinte, após o Debut do Show Thunder, no Backstage Blaze e Viktor atacavam um dos wrestlers do show, quando em um determinado momento se separam e então aparece Sasha Banks, que distraí Viktor até aparecer Alisson Dibiase que lhe ataca e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 consegue tirar o Hardcore Title de Viktor No dia seguinte, Blaze e Viktor ainda fizeram uma Aparição no Explosive Night #28... o Chairman, Evan Miller deixou um espaço para Wrestlers de outras Brands na Opening Match e Blaze enfrentou Jig Taylor, Match de onde saiu derrotado por DQ, após Viktor interferir e atacar Jig... e Blaze depois atacou ainda mais Jig e então Viktor e Blaze ficaram comemorando enquanto eram vaiados pela Crowd No ECW #25, então Sasha é colocada para enfrentar metade dos ECW Tag Team Champions, Viktor em uma Chair Match e pra grande surpresa de todos, Sasha conseguiu sair vitoriosa limpamente! No Over the Limit 2015, Vikings of Darkness foram derrotados por Gabriel Mysterio e Suicide, Mysterious Suicide do Main Roster e então logo depois, Blaze atacou Viktor, dizendo que desde o começo carregou ele nas costas... foi um ataque muito brutal, dando o fim à Vikings of Darkness e Blaze então anunciou que subia ao Main Roster, desativando assim os ECW Tag Team Championships e afastando Viktor dos ringues Single Viktor fez seu retorno coma uma das supresas na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso e então no dia seguinte foi anunciado que Viktor havia retornado oficialmente à ECW No ECW #28, Jig Taylor e Viktor foram derrotados por William Regal em uma Elimination Extreme Rules com o 1° Contender ao Velocity Championship em jogo Na semana seguinte, Viktor foi demitido Conquistas *1x Hardcore Champion * 1x ECW Tag Team Champion